Sonic chaos part 2: super smash bros 5
by Piratewarrior64
Summary: Hello, YA FOOLS! I'm back with ma sequal to sonic chaos. Sonic goes back to his uncle chucks house to practice controlling the chaos blast, with an unexpected training partner. Together sonic will compete in the 5th annual super smash bros. tornement, but this year will be different.
1. Chapter 1

Super smash bros 5 chapter 1: short prologue

After splitting up with his friends, sonic goes to his uncle Chucks house to learn how to control his new attack "the chaos blast." First sonic decides to stop at his old hut to pack up his stuff, if he's going to live at his uncles house for a while. Sonic packs all his (CRAP!) and continues his journey back to his uncles house.

Sonic made it back to his uncles house by the lake and knocked on the door to see if he was home. Of course Charles answered the door to his nephew. Sonic sat with his uncle telling him what happened after he left, tails almost destroying mobius caught charles by surprise "Wow now I definitely need to help you control the emerald if you plan to use that power." Sonic laughed as he agreed.

"before we even start training, we're gonna need a chaos emerald for starters." Said Charles, sonic realizes this and takes the game gear that his friend tails gave him, and he immediately ran out the door to find one. Charles started to think to himself.

"I hope I teach him how to control this godly power just in time for the upcoming tournament, he is going to need that power to survive in the battlefield."

end of chapter 1

Hey YA FOOLS! It's me, again I hope,everyone's having a great new year! Hopefully this part 2 of my sonic chaos series, will be better than the first one, right this chapter came to a stupid start. But who cares right? What ever see YA FOOLS! next week.


	2. Mighty armadillo

Super smash bros. 5 chapter 2: Mighty armadillo.

sonic successfully brought back a red chaos emerald back, and so the training begins. As Charles was inspecting the gem, sonic had. Noticed a boat on the lake headed at their direction, "hey uncle chuck? There's someone headed towards us." Charles grabbed a pair of binoculars to see it.

The figure jumped high into the air, away from his small vessel, and landed right in front of sonic and Charles. "Which one of you is professor Charles?" Spoke the figure. Charles hid the emerald behind his back "yes I am him." Responded Charles. "I am mighty armadillo, I've come here to seek a way to properly contain my new found powers." Said mighty.

His fur body is black with red thick armor, which rounds from the forehead above to the lower back up. Mighty's ears are side facing the funnel-shaped like real-life's armadillo. Mighty's skin color along with ears, mouth, arms and belly is yellowish-tan. "What do you mean?" Asked Charles, mighty reached for his bag and pulled out a blue chaos emerald. "With this emerald I have somehow managed to control time!"

Sonic was interested in hearing this. "One day I was hiking up the mountains, until the sky turned grey, next thing I knew the mountains themselves started to levitate off the ground, all I could do is hang on and wait for a possible death. Until everything slowly went back to its original state, that's when this blue gem fell from the sky, of course it's beauty got me attracted to it, so of course I attempted to take it, as soon as I grabbed it there was a big flash and everything around me was frozen, the birds stood in place,the water stopped running, and the wind stopped blowing. Everywhere I go this new ability goes off and on, and so I came here, for someone told me that this place would teach me how to control this godly power."

Charles, asked sonic to go for a run while he explains what the chaos emeralds are. Of course sonic took this chance to run.

end of chapter 2


	3. The mysterious girl

Super smash bros. 5 chapter 3: mysterious girl.

Sonic is currently taking a short run that his uncle told him to do, so he can tell Mighty armadillo what the chaos emerald is. Meanwhile near bye, there's trouble. A pack of police are currently chasing a rabbit girl with a brown Potato sack. The police are catching up to this mysterious rabbit girl, and fast. From the sack she pulls a yellow chaos emerald. She held the gem with a tight grasp, and with the other hand she balled up to a fist. The inside of her hand started to spark bolts of electricity, and threw 3 lighting bolts towards the police, successfully defeating 7 of them.

The girl realized what she had done, and sat down in the ground to rest, "wow so you have the power of chaos as well huh? Cool!" Said sonic as he startled the rabbit girl, he had been watching the whole time, "who the hell are you?!" Said the girl ready to shoot the blast again. "The names Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog


	4. Chapter 4

Super smash bros. 5 chapter 4: Bunnie "Rabbot" D'Coolette

Sonic picked up a girl named Bunnie " rabbot" D'Coolette. She to also controls the power of chaos. Sonic and Bunnie return to Charles house, Bunnie was hypnotized by the beautiful view of the lake. Mighty and Charles, came outside to see sonics new friend.

"hello sonic, welcome back, I see you found your self a new friend, excuse me miss but what is your name?" Asked Charles. " Bunnie "Rabbot" D'Coolette

" she replied.

Bunnie is a golden rabbit with light orange-brown/blonde hair, vibrant emerald-green eyes, a tuft of hair sticking down in front of her face, mainly over her left eye and between a usually-erect right ear and always floppy left ear. She wears a pink-purple leotard with a black belt that covers the parts of her torso that aren't robotic, leaving the upper chest and shoulder exposed, and Western-styled clothes on and off, usually consisting of a brown leather cowboy hat, and a brown leather cowboy jacket with was partially roboticized: both legs, her left arm, and shoulder are all robotic, because Dr. Robotnik tried to turn her into a robot.

"ok Bunnie, why have you come here? Asked Charles interested in learning her chaos ability. "Well, it all began back at dr. Robotnicks base, I was already half way roboticized, when all of a sudden the beam that would roboticize me broke, and then all the walls around me started to break apart and was lift to the air, I found the entire base floating above me, I looked around me and saw that the entire earth around me, was breaking apart. And from a far distance I saw a two tailed fox flying with a golden aura around him. I ignored it and took the opportunity to escape. After everything calmed down I saw a yellow gem fall from the sky, of course my greed caught on to me and I tried to catch it. As soon as I caught it every time someone tried to steal it from my hand, it would glow and I found my self able to shoot lighting from my hand. I would use this power to rob banks, for money you see.

Charles understood the circumstances, and told Bunnie about the chaos emeralds and the godly power she currently inherits. "Holy crap! Seriously!?" Bunnie said shocked at the power that she possess, "I don't think I'm ready for this kind of power!" She hand the yellow emerald to Charles In hopes of avoiding this power, of course he gave it back to her, "don't worry if you stay here you will be taught how to control your power, just like these two." Said Charles trying to convince her to join them as a third training partner. "Aww well screw it! Alright pops I'll join your little party." Bunnie accepted. Charles was glad to hear the new. Bunnie went to join her gifted friends.

Charles thought to home self, "alright so 3 candidates to enter the upcoming tournament."

the end of chapter 4

Hey YA FOOLS!? I'm crying and I just realized I love my mom so freaking much, no matter how much she drives me crazy. ? ﾟﾘﾭ? ﾟﾘﾢ? ﾟﾘﾢ? ﾟﾘﾔ? ﾟﾘﾌ? ﾟﾘﾌ? ﾟﾘﾁ?


	5. Training begins

Super smash bros. 5 chapter 5: The training begins.

The next day, our heroes woke up bright and early and lined up outside to get ready for training. "Ok everyone! Today you will start your training to learn how to control your recently discovered godly powers. But first, I wish to see your powers in action, do you see that tree over there? Your job is to use your powers and simply manipulate the tree with your powers." Explains Charles.

First up was was Bunnie. She walked up to her tree and set her hand on it with the chaos emerald in the other, she focused all her energy from the emerald to the tree and with one swift moment the tree was on fire, as if was strucked with lighting, she was amazed at this amazing power.

Next was mighty, he repeated the same motion from bunnies last demonstration, with his chaos control the tree he was touching turned grey and all the leaves fell off. "Amazing you fast forward the trees life force to winter even when it's still summer." Said Charles amazed by mighty's chaos control.

Charles already knows about sonics chaos blast, and its destructive power. "That's it for today everyone. Now that I know your abilities I will come up with training sections that will help control your abilities.

end of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Super smash bros. 5 chapter 6: The search for the x stone.

"Ok, for your first day of training here is your first test." Says Charles, he picks up a stone and write an x on it, and throws it deep into the woods. "Your test is to search for the small stone that has an x on it." Sonic, mighty and Bunnie, were very excited at this seemingly easy test. "If you don't bring the stone by sunset, no dinner!" Shouts charles. Sonic and his partners dashes right into the woods to begin the search.

Sonic was running all over the woods to see if he can find the emerald, but the only thing is that he is running so fast he has no option but to constantly glance around him.

Bunnie decided to find another stone and draw an x on her own, so she won't have to look for it

Mighty was walking around, climbing from tree to tree, taking his time looking for the stone.

As mighty was carefully searching for the emerald, a panther attacks him. Mighty startled, trips and lands on the ground, the Panther goes for mightys snaps out of paralyzation and jumps over the Panther to avoid him, mighty kicks the panthers neck causing the panthers neck to break. Mighty finds the x stone coming out of the panthers mouth, "he must have eaten it somehow." Guesses mighty (dumb ass.)

Times up, the sun sets. The winner is mighty. Charles and mighty stay inside to eat dinner, while Bunnie and sonic sleep outside till tomorrow morning.

end of chapter 6

Yep, such "intense" training, NOT!, lol


	7. Long story short

Super smash bros. 5 chapter 7: long story short

they had a test of speed, and sonic and mighty were tied.

end of chapter 7

Yeah I'm so sorry everything I typed was deleted this morning so yeah, my bad.


	8. The origin of the chaos emerelds

Super smash bros. 5 chapter 8: The origin of the chaos emeralds.

Mighty and sonic have been training extremely hard for weeks now, except Bunnie, who has been cheating constantly. Is. Now supposed to cook dinner every day. Charles requested a break for mighty, and sonic. That night while they were eating dinner Charles made an offer. "You boys have been working pretty hard in your training sessions, how about I tell you a story, about where your powers Come from, the origin of the chaos emeralds." Sonic and mighty were immediately hooked on the story.

Charles began, "A long time ago, long before both of you were born, the God of chaos was banished from the spirit world because of the pain and suffering he has caused there. Chaos was furious and attacked all of Mobius, until the God of order took on the form of a white echidna, and sealed Chaos in a large gem called "the master emerald." So Order took the task of guarding the master emerald, to keep from those who only sought to unleash Chaos back to the world. Order guarded got difficult every year. He guarded the master emerald, from thieves, to cults, to armies. He then decide to make his job a bit easier, he took seven little pieces of the master emerald, and turned them all to miniature, versions of the emerald, he inserted one of chaos powers in each gem. He called them chaos emeralds. And scattered them all over the world. One day, Order perished from this world, and over the years he has reincarnated himself to continue guarding it. To this day he still guards it in the body of an echidna."

Charles noticed that mighty and sonic fell asleep right in the middle of the story.

end of chapter 8

Well that one was better


	9. The tornement begins

Super smash bros. 5 chapter 9: the 5th annual super smash bros. tournament begins!

Sonic, and mighty have worked themselves to death everyday, wanting to become stronger with all their heart. For this morning they were surprised by Charles about the up coming event. This morning Sonic and mighty noticed that sonics uncles training is giving them strength and some control of their powers, Charles revealed that the training is not just about controlling their abilities, instead he is training them for the upcoming "super smash bros tournament."

Mighty and sonic were surprised and excited. Every year powerful fighters from different universes come to one and fight in a tournament, this year the world of mobius will be hosting it, the tournament was ran the God of a thousand dimensions Master hand. But this year is ran by new management, but no one knows who.

sonic remembers watching the event on tv, and his uncle signed them up, Mighty and Sonic got right up and trained more than they ever did. A week later, the tournament registrations are today, Charles gave them directions to the tournament, and soon mighty and sonic both dashed to the arena. Charles needed to grab something's before he was to go watch, he was very excited to see how much they had improved. Bunnie of course stole 2 tickets to the arena.

Sonic and mighty made it, around them was a lot of people from other universes coming to fight and watch. The tournament will start soon.

end of chapter 9

thank god I was waiting to get to this point. Finally things get a bit interesting.?


	10. Battle royale auditions

Super smash bros 5 chapter 10: Results of training.

Sonic and Mighty stood in front of the gates of the arena, they were excited to get an opportunity to be know throughout the universe, the noticed that sonics uncle Charles and Bunnie was signing them both up for the auditions, Charles explains of this years rules.

"Sense the tournament is under new management allow me to explain this years rules,

1\. There must be 8 fighters to participate each representing the universe there from. Which means one of you two will make it.

2\. It will be a battle Royale against 137 characters

must make it to the top 8 in the auditions.

4\. Apparently there aren't any ground rules, and yes killing is allowed. But! Do try to avoid that."

Sonic and Mighty enter the audition room, they notice a lot of strong looking fighters there, Mighty was actually starting to lose confidence. The battle Royale audition was going to begin in a few seconds, as soon as the announcer said "GO!" There was already smoke, gun fire, sword clashing, fist punching, and blood was in the air, it was like a war. Sonic noticed a large object headed straight towards him, it was none other but the giant evil reptilian king Bowser, from the mushroom kingdom, and he was ready to tackle sonic, sonic quickly dashed up toward his neck and kicked him towards a crowed of people. Sonic so far made a K.O of 6, sonic, for some reason felt even more powerful than before, thanks to the training.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the battlefield, mighty was also earning some , he thinks to himself that he could actually make it if he keeps this up. He notices that a fighter was personally challenging him, it was ryu from Japan, Mighty was very intimidated by this foe, they both got into fighting stances, Mighty foolishly makes the first attack, and runs right into ryus uppercut, Mighty's vision was suddenly fading to black.

Sonic was to busy earning it took him a while to turn around and witness his friend on the ground, with white pupils and blood leaking from his mouth.

end of chapter 10

Wow!


	11. Reaunion

Super smash bros. 5 chapter 11: Reunion.

Sonic rushed to the other side of the battlefield to check on his friend mighty who had been . near to death, on his way he was earning himself. He finally managed to get to his fallen comrade and held his body and started shaking him in hopes for mighty to get back up and fight, "yo hey mighty! Are you ok man speak to me bro!" Mighty tried to respond, but he was beaten pretty bad that all he could do was cough out blood, but he could barely speak.

"damn it *cough* even after all that hard training and hard work *cough* I'm still so weak *cough*." States mighty, "no way man your gonna make it just get up." Sonic tries to get mighty back up on his feet, little did sonic know he was only making it worse, "*cough* sonic stop, listen man, there can only be one of us that can enter the tournament I'm just clearly not strong enough yet, *cough* I lost fair and square sonic *cough* don't worry I'll just try again next time *cough* and I'll keep on trying until I win at least one tournament *cough*. Mighty slowly began to lose his vision, and soon he was finally .

Sonic tried dragging mighty to a near by corner away from the violence, but before sonic could set his down he was attacked by Diddy Kong, resident of D.K island attacked him with his powerful peanut gun riding on his jet pack. Before sonic react Diddy's pack exploded and the only evidence was a single revolver bullet left, it was not Diddy's, so who? Sonic thought to himself.

a familiar voice called out to sonic, "Ugh you of all people are here." Sonic turned around, it was Fang The Sniper that saved his and mightys life. Sonic pulled a big smile for he was glad and excited in seeing his old friends, "Holy crap! Fang!? Your here!?" Asked sonic excited, "hell yeah I could be famous plus I could get rich and famous if I entered duh." Fang shot a fighter next to him avoiding a K.O from him. Sonic and fang joined forces once more and decided to help each other get through the auditions, sonic would punch anyone who would attack fang, and fang would shoot anyone who attacked sonic.

Meanwhile outside the audition battlefield, in the café.

"Ugh seriously, I can't believe we actually did this for fang." Said a yellow squirrel, "well what did you expect I mean this is fang were talking about, I think we did a cool thing signing him up for this." Replied a yellow fox. The yellow fox looked out the window while drinking a strawberry smoothie and thought to himself, "I wonder how sonic is doing."

End of chapter 11.


	12. Battle set!

Super smash bros 5. Chapter 12: The battle is set!

Inside the battlefield, it has been 2 hours of none stop fighting until eventually there were only nine fighters lefts,"alright! So far so good. Alright fang we just need to take one more out and we'll be in the tournament together!" Before sonic could move fang pointed his revolver at sonics head, "sorry sonic but you are the closest one, I could end this right now, no hard feelings alright." Sonic had thought about the situation he was in, he knew exactly what to do, "*sigh* fang you never change." Sonic quickly dodged the bullet and knocked fang from behind. 8 fighters were left standing, auditions were over, the battle is set.

The gates to the battlefield opened letting the victors out, sonic had noticed the familiar faces that were waiting for him, it was his old friends, tails the fox, and Ray the flying squirrel, sonic immediately ran straight towards them to catch up on old time, "Holy crap! Tails!,Ray!, your both here to!?" The classic trio grouped hugged each other. "Is great to see you to sonic!" Said tails, "did you ever meet fang in there?" Asked Ray, sonic told them that he's in the infirmary, of course they were not surprise when fang lost. So sonic took this time to catch up with his friends.

Hours later the 8 contestants were called together to get ready for the tournament. Sonic said goodbye to his friends and ran straight toward the resting room, she he got there he checked the list of people that were gonna fight:

1\. Donkey kong V.S. Lucas

2\. Link V.S Mario

3\. Sonic V.S Meta knight

4\. Ryu V.S Sheik.

Sonic glanced around searching for his opponent meta knight and noticed that he was sitting in the corner. Sonic was a bit intimidated by his appearance, until he noticed that Ryu was in the tournament, the same man that Knocked out mighty. Sonic could here the announcer outside, "LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! WELCOME TO THE 5TH ANNUAL SMASH BROS. TOURNAMENT!", the tournament was about to begin.

end of chapter 12.

Yeah sorry I got lazy with this one


	13. Match 1 DK vs Lucas

Super smash bros. 5 chapter 13: match 1. DK v.s Lucas

The curtains had finally opened for the 5th annual super smash bros. Tournament, 8 strong warriors gather in one place under the eyes of master hand to fight and see who is strongest in the universe. "Thank you for waiting patiently everyone! And now for match 1, D.K v.s Lucas!

Lucas description: The younger of twin brothers living in Tazmily Village in the Nowhere Islands. He's a kind boy who can communicate with animals, but he's shy and never really got over the tragedy that struck his mother. He fights a warped dictatorship, hunts the Seven Needles, and crosses swords with his missing brother, Claus. In the end, the young boy with psychic PSI powers grows up.

DK description: A carefree jungle dweller with the charisma of a natural leader. He keeps busy by foiling the plans of the Kremlings and their boss, King K. Rool. As his physique suggests, this ape is a powerhouse. He's got speed to match too, and his love for bananas is second to none. His famous necktie is adorned with his initials, DK.

As the young boy walked toward the arena, sonic noticed that the young boy look nervous so sonic try to give him some motivation, "hey there kid, good luck I'll be rooting for you!" Lucas looked back at sonic and smiled, then continued to walk to the battlefield stage.

Lucas and DK were both in their fighting positions, Lucas was very intimidated by his large hairy opponent. "Ready!?... GO!" The bell rang, the match had begun.

DK attacked first by trying to bear hug Lucas, but Lucas used his ledge attack to jump over DK dodging the hug. As soon as Lucas landed on the ground, he turned around to face DK hoping to attack him from behind, but as soon as he turned around, DK punched Lucas right in his face, sending him flying to the other side of the map with his body skiing on the ground as soon as he landed.

The crowd was surprised and disgusted by that brutal punch done onto a young boy, sonic was worried if Lucas was even still alive after that punch. Lucas tried to get back up, he was on the verge of tears with a black eye, and blood will not stop flowing out of his mouth, but DK a had no mercy when it came to fighting.

Lucas vision was fading but as soon as he obtained his vision again DK punched him again the same way as soon as Lucas got his vision, again he was knocked to the other side of the battlefield. Sonic could not bear to watch this unfair fight go on. Sonic was about to jump in and save Lucas until he noticed Lucas was getting back up, this time he could barley stand. DK was going to repeat the attack and finish him off but Lucas summoned out a ball of lighting and shocked him self, causing him to launch him self towards DK, head butting him and sending flying out of bounds.

Lucas noticed that he won the match and lost his balance but caught himself with his hands, "That's it ladies and gentlemen, this games winner is: LUCAS!" The crowd roared loudly satisfied with that fight, sonic smiled and was glad that Lucas made it now he can stop worrying.

end of chapter 13.


	14. Link vs mario

Super smash bros. 5 chapter 14: Link v.s mario. (Long story short)

mario won the battle.

End of chapter 14

yeah I'm sorry. Again everything I wrote was erased this morning. I got to get a new laptop ?


	15. Match 3 Ryu versus sheik

Super smash bros. 5 chapter 15: Ryu v.s sheik

In the last match, in a strange turn of events the Hyrule warrior link was defeated by mushroom kingdoms Mario's overwhelming strength,match 3 begins. In the break room where the fighters hang out, sonic was having a conversation with his new friend Lucas, "hey so that Mario guy is pretty strong is he?" Said sonic, sharing his opinion with Lucas, "Pretty strong!? He's overwhelmingly strong! What's worse is I have to fight him later!" Yelled Lucas.

Sonic completely understood Lucas current situation that he didn't know what to say about it. Sonic and Lucas walked outside to watch the next match. "And now ladies and gentlemen it's time for match number three! We have Ryu versus sheik!" Ryu and sheik walked on the battlefield and got in their fighting positions. Sonic noticed that Ryu was the guy who mighty, Sonic was interested to see in this fight.

Ryu wears a tattered white karate gi with the sleeves torn off, as well as a white hachimaki, red gloves, and is barefoot.

"Ready!?...GO!" The match begins. Sheik make the first attack by attempting a straight-kick towards Ryu's stomach. Ryu tries to block the incoming attack, but somehow sheik changed her position and somehow did as high sidekick and landed a hard hit on Ryu's neck. Ryu who was distracted didn't notice that sheik jumped over him and she had successfully landed a blow on Ryu's back, knocking him down on the ground.

As Ryu was on the ground with his back in pain, Sheik tried to finish him off by stabbing him with her Kunai knife she got from her pouch. Ryu noticed this act, and he high kicked the knife out of her hand and managed to escape to the other side of the battlefield. As he regained his balance, he noticed that a random strike of pain on his stomach, he looked down to check the problem, he noticed one of sheiks Kunai knives successfully impaled him in the stomach.

Ryu began to feel the loss of blood and felt weak, he was loosing his vision. Sheik ran up to him and began to throw swift punches and cuts all around Ryu's body, if she kept this up he would certainly die. Sonic was thinking he felt really terrible about Ryu's situation. The punches and cuts kept on coming, until Ryu used some of his energy to block the next punch with one hand. Ryu drew his bloody arm back and pulled a powerful punch directly at sheiks temple. The punch so powerful that sheiks upper body plunged straight to the ground under Ryu's feet, leaving a little crater around her head.

End of chapter 15.


	16. Match 4: sonic vs meta knight

Super smash bros. 5 chapter 16: Sonic v.s Meta knight Part 1.

Lucas, Mario, and Ryu had made it to the semifinals, now with match#4 it's now finally sonics turn. Sonic was waiting in front of the door to the battlefield, he was doing some exercise before he went out to fight in the next few minutes. Lucas went to go wish sonic luck, his next opponent Meta knight looked pretty strong.

Sonic heard the announcer call his name and the doors automatically unlocked and opened, he walked toward the battlefield. He looked around him, he could hear the cheers and clapping, everyone was excited to see him, "here I am, this is my chance to become known throughout the universe." He looked forward to look at his opponent. Meta Knight wears his trademark attire, including his silver mask and his blue or dark purple Dimensional Cape with gold trimmings, as well as a pair of patched or metallic shoes. He has retractable bat-like wings.

Sonic smiled he was excited, he got into his fighting pose, and waited for the fight to start. "Ready!?... GO!" The fight begins. Sonic dashed toward Meta knight in hopes of landing the first attack, but Meta knight was quick on drawing his golden lighting sword and managed to slice sonics chest. Sonic stood back, and noticed the sharp scar on his chest, he realized not to underestimate his opponent.

He dashed again towards Meta knight and he tried to slash sonic again, however sonic blocked it by kicking the the sword away from Meta knight. While Meta knight was distracted sonic landed a solid punch right on meta Knights face(torso thing?) leaving a crack. Sonic took this chance to jump over Meta knight and kick him like a soccer ball and flew right out of the battlefield, sonic could actually win but, using Meta Knights bat wings he flew right back on the battlefield.

Sonic dashed toward Meta knight again in hopes of finishing off, Meta knight quickly dodged the attack and pick up his sword and sliced sonic's chest again, this time leaving a deep scar, some of sonic's blood splattered on Meta knights mask, sonic then dropped to the floor face down.

end of chapter 16


	17. Mario vs meta knight part 2

Super smash bros. 5 chapter 17: Sonic vs. Meta knight part 2

Sonic was struggling on the ground trying to get back up and fight, but the bloody wound on his chest made things hard, sonic was freaking out a bit, for this was the first time he had seen death from a distance, as if it was coming closer to him, he kept coughing out blood, things were worse than it seemed.

Meta knight walked toward sonic until he was standing over sonic almost like a giant, "I should end your suffering right now by blasting you out of the battlefield, however you actually gave me a hard time, it's been a long time sense I had fought a powerful opponent such as yourself, someone like you should die with honor, I will end your life!"

Meta knight raised his sword up and was ready to stab sonic, he went for the kill,but sonic used some of his strength to catch the sword with his bare hand, sonic's hand was bleeding from the blade of the sword, Meta knight was impressed by this, he could see sonic unable to speak from all the blood flowing out of his mouth,Could also see little drops of tears come down sonic's face, with an expression of determination to live.

Meta knight so impressed, that he forfeit the match, sonic had won the battle, paramedics went out to the battlefield to grab sonic and brought him to the fighters waiting lounge, where they gave him a 1Up mushroom,a special mushroom that heals all injuries and restores stamina. Sonic was as good as new, while Meta knight left the area. Sonic considered today's "win" as a lost. He was ashamed that he was spared, but he was relieved that he was still alive, he thought that the next set of fighters will be even stronger, and he was determined to win next time no matter what.

End of chapter 17


	18. Semi finals:Mario vs Lucas part 1

Super smash bros. 5 chapter 18: semi finals match 1, Mario vs. Lucas part 1.

It's finally time for the semifinals of the super smash brothers tournament the first match is Mario vs. Lucas. Lucas was sweating a lot, sonic kept telling him to calm down, but sonic wasn't sure himself if Lucas was going to win this match. The announcer was now calling the fighters, "Ladies and gentlemen! It's now time for the semifinals! And people who will be fighting in the first match will be, Mario vs. Lucas!"

Mario and Lucas were in there battle positions, "Ready!?...GO!" The fight begins, Lucas ran toward Mario to strike first, Lucas threw his punch and Mario quickly did a barrel roll to doge it, Lucas pulled out his stick as a weapon to use, he pulled off some swift attacks, but Mario kept dodging them, finally Mario managed to grab the stick and throw it away, Mario the threw one small punch to the face, and suddenly Lucas went flying to the other side of the battlefield, Lucas quickly got up as if nothing happened, just then his nose started to bleed, and his face felt like it was on fire.

end of chapter 18

Sorry guys if that chapter was weak. I have been sick this entire week.


	19. Mario vs Lucas part 2

Super smash bros. 5 chapter 19: Mario vs. Lucas part 2.

Lucas face started to hurt, Mario's small punch surprisingly did a lot of damage. Mario was waiting until the pain wore off of Lucas, before long Lucas was back up and ready to fight again only this time he was extremely terrified. Mario threw the same punch right for Lucas face, Lucas saw this coming and he successfully blocked it. With his shield. Lucas stopped blocking and went for a counterattack, but Mario used the same powerful punch and hit Lucas stomach. Lucas threw up a bit, and fell on his back on the ground.

Mario went to walk out of the battlefield, but little did he know, Lucas has enough energy to raise his finger up and pointed it towards Mario, "P.K FIRE!" Yelled Lucas, a little spark of fire was shot out of his finger and hit Mario, Mario was then completely covered in a large tower of fire, it was almost as if the sun got closer to earth.

end of chapter 19


	20. Mario vs Lucas part 3

Super smash bros. 5 chapter 20: Mario vs. Lucas part 3.

As the tower of fire blazes on the spot Mario was just standing, the crowd was amazed that the little spark of fire turned into an incredible attack, Lucas got up and watched as the tower of fire was slowly burning out, so he can see if he truly won the match or not. Lucas came to realize something shocking, not only was Mario alive, but he was absorbing Lucas tower of fire into his hand.

The fire cleared and Mario was seen with small blazing fire on his left hand, Lucas was shocked and paralyzed. Mario threw the powerful fire ball from his hand to the sky, the fire ball created a large explosion almost like a supernova. After a minute the explosion stopped, and the clouds were replaced with black smoke, and the whole arena smelled like something was burning.

Lucas was so shocked, so paralyzed that he couldn't even talk anymore all he could do was stare and wait. It was dead silent, Mario walked slowly toward Lucas and as soon as he approached him, he grabbed his head and smashed his face on the ground, knocking Lucas out cold, it was still silent even the announcer didn't even have the voice to declare Mario the winner. Mario put a 1-up mushroom next to Lucas and walked out of the arena. Mario had won the match.

End of chapter 20


	21. Ryu vs sonic

Super smash bros. 5 chapter 21: Ryu vs. Sonic.

sonic, had surprisingly got this far in the tournament, and he finally got a chance to defeat Ryu, the man that Mighty the Armadillo. Sonic wanted to win this round and advance, the announcer began to speak, "All right ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the semifinals! Up next is Sonic vs. Ryu! Whoever wins today gets to fight Mario in the finals!"

sonic and Ryu came out and got into their fighting positions, this could be sonic's last chance to make up for the last fight with meta knight. "Ready...Go!" The fight begins, Ryu and sonic stood there staring at each other for a while, Sonic used his speed and dashed behind Ryu and tried to trip him, Ryu barely saw it coming, but he managed to avoid it by jumping up.

Ryu came down trying to hit sonic with his foot, sonic quickly dashed away and dodged the attack. He used rapid fire punches to hit sonic but sonic blocked every punch he threw. Sonic blocked one more punch before he completely caught Ryu off guard, sonic began to throw his own rapid fire punches(2x's faster). Ryu tried to block them as hard as he could but he couldn't catch up with the swift punches and got punched in the stomach sending him flying across the battlefield. Ryu managed to bounce himself off the ground sending flying toward sonic and kicked him in the waist.

Sonic was knocked down but he quickly got back up. Both fighters were just staring at each other planning their next attack, "hey I just thought of something I haven't done in a while." Said sonic, Ryu had a confused look on his face. Sonic curled up into a ball and started spinning like a powerful tire, it was his spin dash attack. Sonic launched himself and hit Ryus stomach, grinding it. Ryu grabbed sonic and threw him away, he noticed that his hands and stomach was covered in scars. Ryu tried to make a fist accepting the pain, and tried to make one last attack. "SHORYUKEN!" Ryu shouted.

End of chapter 21


	22. Bonus chapter

Super smash bros. 5 chapter 21.2: bonus chapter

Hey there YA FOOLS! I'm currently on vacation so I thought I would replace this weeks chapter with a little Q and A about myself, ready GO!

Q: what inspired me to create "sonic chaos"

A: well when I was a kid I used to love sonic so much that I always kept wondering what would happen if the story of sonic was extremely different, while I was attending school I came up with this story, and I wanted to share it with the world but I couldn't cause I didn't know where to get people to read this story, until I found this website I discovered last year.

Q: what was my first sonic game

A: sonic adventure, and it will always be my absolute favorite.

Q: male or female.

A: skip

Q: what's my favorite anime.

A: I watched a lot of anime for years and I loved them all, but my number 1 all time favorite is, One Piece. I've been watching the show for 5 years, now I'm all caught up.

Q: what other sonic chaos material am I going to work on in the future.

A: well like I said I plan to make this a long running series, before I discovered this website I kept adding ideas of more adventures so far this is part 2 the tournament and I have 29 parts I came up with, so that leaves 2of29 parts to go?

So that's it, I'll post the next chapter next week, see ya later


	23. Ryu vs Sonic part 2

Super smash bros. 5 chapter 22: Ryu vs. sonic part 2

Sonic stopped his ball formation and noticed that Ryu was getting ready for some kind of attack, sonic dashed toward him in hopes of stopping his attack. As soon as he reached him Ryu shouted, "SHORYUKEN!" Ryu you released a powerful, neck breaking, uppercut and hit sonic in the jaw, sending him flying. Sonic's neck unnaturally flew back, his neck looked broken. Sonic landed on the ground.

Sonic was just lying there on the ground facedown and wasn't moving at all. Ryu focused on sonic to make sure he won and secured the kill. 1 minute later the crowd was silent, and Sonic is still not moving. Ryu was about to exit the battlefield, "t-this games winner is...Ry-..." The announcer was cut short when he noticed that Sonic was still alive. Everybody watched as sonic. Get back up. When he did he cracked his neck, "ack damn that hurt! I can't believe I'm still alive." The crowd was shocked to see sonic get back up, following a large set of a cheering crowd. The battle continues.

Ryu ran toward Sonic and threw a dash punch at him, Sonic quickly avoided it by jumping over his head and tripped him. Sonic Quickly jumped up high into the air, Ryu noticed this and got back up to jump up after him. As Ryu reached Sonic's altitude he tried to kick him in the head, before he could do so Sonic dashed himself back down to the ground knowing Ryu would follow. As Sonic was an inch away from the ground he quickly dashed to the side waiting for Ryu to get closer to the ground. As soon as Ryu got an inch away from the ground, Sonic jumped in and kicked his head, sending him flying to the other side of the battlefield. Sonic focused on Ryu to make sure he actually won. Ryu was getting back up with a face of pure fury, he was about to do something until he coughed out Blood and fell down, he was knocked out, Sonic was the winner.

end of chapter 22


	24. Final round begins

Super smash bros. 5 chapter 23: Final round begins.

"This games winner is... Sonic the hedgehog!" Yells the announcer. The crowd goes wild over sonic's victory, next is the final round against Mario. Sonic walked off the battlefield. "And now before the final battle begins, it's time to let the fighters rest up, time for an hour break!" The audience leave their seats for the break.

Sonic was waiting in the break room while his friends come inside to visit him. "holy crap sonic! That was so epic!" Tails says to sonic, "come on guys big deal I'm sure I could do so much better." Claims fang. Sonic had also noticed that mighty armadillo was back. "Yo what's up Mighty! Feeling better already?" Says Sonic relieved to know that mighty was ok. "Yes I'm doing just fine after I ate the 1-up mushroom." "But you were pretty awesome out there." Says Ray the flying squirrel. "Remember sonic you have one more round to go, your next opponent is Mario, he has won all four tournaments your going to have a tough time, I want you to try your best." Says Sonic's uncle Charles.

"I know uncle chuck I'm gonna give it my all this round." Says sonic. An hour passes the final round is about to begin, "And now ladies and gentlemen the moment you've been waiting for! The final round!" The crowd goes wild. "And now I shall introduce an old item all of you are interested to see! The smash ball!" The crowd goes insane. Sonic was surprised to witness a rainbow colored nuclear like ball floating in the announcers hand. "If anyone remembers this baby from 2 years ago, then you know about its destructive power, who ever breaks the smash ball, unlocks their full potential of power."

Sonic was extremely interested in knowing what his full power was. Sonic and Mario both got in their fighting positions. The final round begins any second.

end of chapter 23


	25. Mario vs Sonic part 1

Super smash bros.5 chapter 24: Mario vs. Sonic part 1

"Ready?...GO!" The battle begins. Mario ran toward sonic to land the first blow, sonic quickly dodged it by jumping high in the air, Mario jumped up after him to land a powerful uppercut attack to Sonic's stomach, as he did a couple of coins flew everywhere. Sonic landed on his back hard against the ground, he notices Mario's abnormal strength could actually be the death of him, sonic just chuckled and got back up excited.

Mario and sonic noticed a glowing light forming overhead of the battlefield. The light had formed into the smash ball. Sonic had admired its beauty for he had never seen this kind of thing before. He snapped out of it when he noticed that Mario was headed straight for it, Sonic used his speed and reached the smash ball and tried to break it with a kick, it didn't break. Sonic realized that he needed a powerful attack to break it.

Mario jumped up to break it with a powerful punch, it broke. Mario's body was surrounded by a rainbow aura, and the pupils in his eyes turned gold. Sonic realized that whatever Mario was gonna throw at him next will definitely end his life. Sonic pulled out his red chaos emerald, in order to counter this attack he needed to fight fire with fire. Mario spread his arms wide and his hands began to blaze while Sonic concentrated on the emerald charging up a powerful blast.

Two big strings of fire came out both of Mario's hands which turned into a flaming vortex heading straight toward Sonic. Sonic charged up his attack, "Chaos Blast!" A large beam of red fire shot out of the emerald aiming at Mario. Both of there attacks collided creating a large ball of fire in the center of the battlefield. The ball of fire slowly shrank until after 2 minutes later it finally disappeared, there was a large crater in the center of the battlefield, with small bits of fire remaining.

Both Mario and Sonic were tired and were sweating like crazy because the intense heat.

end of chapter 24


	26. Mario vs Sonic part 2

Super smash bros.5 chapter 25: Mario, descendent of the fire King.

Mario and sonic got back into their fighting positions, however they were still tired and sweating, from their last attacks. Mario ran toward Sonic ready to punch, Sonic was prepared to preform a counterattack, As soon as as Mario reached Sonic he didn't throw any punch. Instead Mario grabbed Sonic's shoulders and did a front flipped over Sonic and kicked him in the back, sending Sonic flying a short distance and hitting the ground.

Sonic got back up trying his best to recover from the pain in his back, it was his turn this time he had a plan. Sonic proceeded to run as fast as he can around Mario creating after images of himself. Mario has grown tired of these tricks so he shots a fireball at all of the Sonic copies only to realize that Sonic wasn't among the Sonic copies. He looked around to see if he could spot the real Sonic, he was no where to be found until Mario looked up to notice Sonic above him, as soon as he did sonic had pound Mario's head with a kick sending Mario's head to smash face flat on the ground.

Mario made a slow recovery wiping some blood from his nose. Sonic landed on the ground, he began to think up a new strategy. Meanwhile Mario clenched his fists extremely hard until his hands were on fire. Sonic was surprised by this, Mario gave off a little smirk until landing a swift punch to sonic's face. Sonic began to yell in pain, his face felt like it was burning, All of Mario's close combat attacks were 10x's powerful. Sonic was hesitating at the thought of more pain. Mario kept throwing hot burning punches all over Sonic's body. Sonic was yelling in constant pain however he managed to gain some distance.

Some of Sonic's body was burned and small blisters, his skin felt like he was on fire he actually shed a couple of tears. Mario created a fire wall around them using his fire fists. Sonic was trapped in fire. He realized that in order to put out the fire he needed to somehow takeout Mario with the chances he has. Mario was about to throw a fire punch put sonic dashed quickly, withstood the fire and punched Mario in the face, the fire wall disappeared.

End of chapter 25


	27. Mario vs Sonic part 3

Super smash bros 5. Chapter 26: Mario vs sonic part 3

Mario and Sonic were back were. They started to realize that this fight wasn't going anywhere, they were both getting desperate. Mario began to run toward Sonic to hit him with a regular punch. Of course using his speed, Sonic dodged it. Mario went for another punch, Sonic dodges it. Every punch that Mario tried hitting Sonic with, Sonic would dodge.

Mario slipped up and Sonic eventually managed to knock down Mario to the ground, Sonic threw a bunch of Sonic speed punches to Mario's face. Mario grew tired and kicked sonic with his feet. Now they were both tired. Sonic quickly kicked Mario sending him flying to the other side of the battlefield, Sonic stopped that by dashing behind him and kicking him back to the side where they came from. The process repeated.

Sonic was using Mario like a game of ping pong. Sonic finally hit Mario toward the ground. Mario was struggling to get back up, Sonic was confident that at this rate he would win for sure.

End of chapter 26

Sorry I got lazy with this one I'm just prepping for 4th of July.


	28. Mario vs sonic part 4

Super smash bros. 5 chapter 27: Mario vs. sonic part 4

Mario got back up, still tired and week from the fight, Sonic as well. Mario had another trick up his sleeve this time he had plan to kill Sonic. Mario clapped his hands to create the fire fist, Sonic was ready to avoid it and knock Mario out again. Sonic tried to dashed toward Mario, however before he could even move, Mario launched and flame throwing attack, and was burning sonic to death.

Sonic began to hurt all over his body, he could smell his own blood boil. Mario stopped his attack, Sonic was missing some of his quills, one of his eyes were bleeding, he was messed up all over. Mario shot his attack once more. Sonic was screaming in pain. Sonic started to black out, he can feel his life force fading away. He can see his life flashing before his eyes. He saw adventure, different lands, dangerous foes, even distant planets. He could see his awesome future not far ahead. He had to live, he had to keep fighting, he had to see his future.

Sonic barely noticed the smash ball he used the last of what little strength he had, jumped up and broke the smash ball

End of chapter 27


	29. Mario vs Sonic part 5

Super smash bros. 5 chapter 28: Mario vs. sonic part 5

Sonic broke the smash ball then began to fall towards the earth and landed hard flat on his face. Mario stopped burning Sonic to check if he died after he broke the ball. It was silent for 30 seconds until the colorful aura began to surround Sonic burnt body. Sonic began to float up in the air like a rag doll, then he began to shine as bright as the sun. Mario and the audience shielded their eyes.

After 10 seconds the light began to slowly fade away, until up in the air, it was sonic but he looked Different. Sonic's blue fur turned into a brilliant gold color and his peach skin gains a slightly golden hue, his green eyes become ruby red and his quills have turned upward instead of hanging down, almost lifted entirely over his head. All of his painful wounds have completely healed.

He looked down upon Mario and smiled. Mario was completely intimidated of Sonic's new look. Sonic grabbed Mario so fast by his overalls so fast nobody could see him do it. He flew towards the air with Mario struggling to loose grip of Sonic. Sonic then threw him down to the ground, Mario landed so hard on the ground it made another small crater. Mario struggled to get back up, but before he could even stand Sonic grabbed him and threw him over to the barrier of the battlefield.

Mario hit the wall with his face and landed on the ground, Sonic then started to throw light fast punches at Mario. Sonic was beating on him and dragging him all over the battle felid. Mario was was officially tired to move his body he felt like passing out. Sonic wanted to finish this now before his transformation wore off. He placed Mario in the center of a crater from their previous fire battle, Sonic then flew all the way up, stopped, then came flying straight down with his fist out. He hit Mario making a long hole in the ground and breaking the battlefield.

The audience studied the whole Sonic had made to see who comes out of the hole. Sonic floated up from the hole and his transformation wore off. Sonic had some miner injuries. It was silent, sonic took the time to look at his surroundings. The battlefield was completely different from what it used to be. The grass was replaced with dirt, large portion of the land was cracked and out of place, it was sunset, the air smelled of fire, was the fight finally over?

end of chapter 28


	30. Mario vs Sonic part: 6

Super smash bros. 5 chapter 29: Mario vs Sonic part 6

Sonic had looked around as people all around him were cheering for him, he felt tired and the sun finally went down.

The stadium lights turned on all focusing on Sonic, the announcer speaks, "alright ladies and gentlemen after such an intense brutal battle, we finally have a... Whoa hold on a second, it seems that something is crawling out of the hole!"

Sonic's heart then stopped, he began to sweat this time he was in fear of what might come next. Out of the hole came Mario all busted up from Sonic's Smash attacks.

His nose was broken, his red cloths including his had were destroyed leaving his overalls. He was tired and broken just like Sonic, but he could still barely fight.

Sonic just lost his balance and fell on his bottom, he was actually scared this time. Mario just stood there towering over sonic breathing extremely heavily.

Mario had kicked Sonic in the face causing him to lay on the ground struggling to get back up from his previous injuries. Sonic just looked behind him looking at Mario wondering if there anything that can put him down.

He watched as Mario just stood there waiting for Sonic to get back up. Sonic closed his eyes, took a deep breath, opened his eye, and smiled.

He got back up and started limping toward Mario. They both just found themselves just staring at each other. They both got into their fighting positions, and they both started to punch each other. No one was dogging they were just standing there punching each other.

Every time one punched another, a little blood would splat on the ground. The audience watched in awe. It was endless. Both strong fighters constantly beating each other to see who will become champion of the universe.

Meanwhile Tails, Charles, and Ray were watching closely, however tails couldn't take this anymore, "damn it why!?" Charles and Ray looked at Tails in wonder.

"Hey what's up with you? Why what?" Asked Ray. "You know why! Why does Sonic keep fighting, doesn't that idiot realize that if he keeps fighting like this he'll die!?" Tails spoke.

Charles and Ray looked back down to watch the fight as they to were wondering the same thing, why is Sonic still fighting going pass his limits, to the point of death.

Charles gave his opinion, "well I for one am glad I'm here to witness my nephew fight like this." Tails was shocked and annoyed to hear this coming form Sonic's own uncle.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? Your nephew is down there on the brink of death! How the hell are you freakin glad!?" Charles kept focus on the fight, "right now Sonic is putting his life on the line to fight an impossible battle, he's come this far fighting against champions of the universe, and he's come this far, he still doesn't want to give up, he's willing to sacrifice himself to get up and keep moving forward, right now I think I'm watching my nephew sprout into a legend."

end of chapter 29.


	31. Mario vs Sonic part 7

Super smash bros. 5 chapter 30: Mario vs. Sonic part 7.

It's has been over an hour, and Mario and Sonic are still throwing punches, both of them are tired and exhausted, both have passed their limits, both are on the edge of death.

The punches were now beginning to slow down, until both fighters just stood there staring at each other until they both fell on their backs at the same time.

The announcer began to speak, "Wow! Did you see that folks!? Both Mario and Sonic are both unconscious! Normally this would end in a draw, but because of the new owners rules one of them must get up and finish the fight!"

The crowd began to boo at the new rules. Mario and Sonic heard this and with no time at all they both tried to get up.

This was the final stretch, whoever stands up and claims victory would be the winner. This will be difficult sense both are tired and broken.

Mario was trying to use whatever strength he had left to get back up. However Sonic was standing perfectly still. The crowd went wild only to have an expression of shock in their faces when they see Sonic close his eyes and falls back down to the ground.

In the end Mario stood up with his legs shaking, he balled his hand to a fist, raised his arm up and had claim victory, "Ladies and gentlemen! This years winner of the super smash bros. tournament is once again Mario!"

end of chapter 30


	32. Splitting up

Super smash bros. 5 chapter 31:

It was a long, fearsome battle but in the end, Mario was victorious,"congratulations to our long time champion! The great Super Mario everyone! And for his prize!... 50,000,000,000 coins!"

The staff ran out to give Mario his prize, while the paramedics tried to give Sonic a 1-up mushroom. One bite and Sonic was good as new.

Sonic noticed that a large crowd was surrounding Mario. Sonic wanted to take this chance and talk to him. Sonic tried to get through the crowd, carefully pushing people aside until he finally got in front to face him.

The crowd was silent they wanted to hear what a strong opponent would say to the champion. "Hey, you're a really strong guy, I honestly thought I was gonna die back there, I learned one thing from you, I need to get stronger, and when I do is it alright that we fight again sometime?"

Mario gave Sonic a blank stare, held out to shake his hand, And smiled along with a thumbs up, They had gained respect for each other as rivals.

Afterwards Sonic had reunited with his friends as they were all having a walk underneath the night sky. "Okay whatever Sonic was a badass at the tournament I get it!" Says Fang the sniper.

"So now what the hell do we do!?" Sonic was the first to think about it until he figured out just want he wanted to do, "Im gonna try to find all 7 chaos emeralds, did you see what happened to me in the tournament!? The way I transformed, I want to unlock my full potential again and I think the emeralds might help, I already have two I think I'll do ok."

"Hey Sonic I don't think you realize that I'm sick of that stuff, so if you're going to do, that do that by yourself." Says Ray.

"Alright and what do you plan to do Mighty?" "I wish to go back to Professor Charles house, I plan to train more there." Tails was willing to offer Mighty a ride there, while Sonic was getting ready to leave.

"You're leaving right now Sonic!?" Asked Mighty, he wondered why can't Sonic just take a break even after a busy day. "I don't want to wait till tomorrow, and besides I ate a 1-up mushroom, I feel well rested.

Sonic got a small bag containing the chaos emeralds, his friends wished him good luck, tails gave Sonic the Sega Game Gear to track down the emeralds, and he was on his way.

As he was running he could feel the nice cool breeze around him and thought to himself what kind of exciting new adventures await him straight ahead.

To be continued...

Well that's the end of part 2. Of Sonic chaos. Part 3 will be posted on September 5th. So uhhhhhh yeah look out for that. And yes fan characters are allowed. Just tell me which part of the story you might want to see them in and I'll see what I can do. See Ya next morning Ya Fools!


End file.
